Friends
by xxPurpleStars3xx
Summary: Adam's not sure if the Ducks are his friends or not, and when they forget to call him about a pick up game, it doesn't help. Will any of the Ducks change his mind? Story better than summary.


**I CAN FINALLY WRITE FANFICTION AGAIN! I made the move of giving up writing it for Lent to see if I could actually **_**do**_** it. So, I watched the first two MD movies two days ago and this has been flying around in my head since then AND I CAN FINALLY WRITE IT!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mighty Ducks.**

It was the day that Bombay was leaving for the minor league tryouts and the team of Ducks had gone out for lunch beforehand and were going to say goodbye to Gordon after they ate lunch.

"Hey, let's do a pickup game next Saturday, eh?" Karp suggested.

It was a Sunday.

"Yeah, I like that," Jesse said.

The group agreed. Adam stayed silent. He didn't know if he was invited. Truthfully, he felt like a Duck, and he thought these people were his friends. He didn't just want to _guess_ that he was officially a Duck, he wanted to _know_ and be _welcomed_ that he was a Duck.

"Just call everybody Saturday to remind everybody. Game at eleven?" Charlie said.

"Yeah," everybody said, and Adam continued to stay silent.

"You okay, Adam?" Connie asked. "You're a little quiet."

"A lot on my mind," Adam replied.

"Okay." Connie was _not_ convinced, but decided to drop it.

It was Saturday and Adam had woke up early, around eight, and sat by the phone, waiting for a reminder phone call until it was ten minutes before they were supposed to play. He finally gave up at eleven and went into the kitchen to grab lunch.

**Line break!**

Charlie mentally counted everybody as Casey got up to the pond where the Ducks normally played when there was no coach. He told his mother to wait for a few minutes because there was a very heated discussion in the middle of the lake.

"Hey," Charlie said, coming up to his friends, "what's going on. We missin' somebody?"

"Adam," Connie answered. "Didn't anybody call him?"

"Crap, we were supposed to call each other, weren't we? Instead we just reminded each other at school!" Guy said and slapped his forehead.

"Guys…do you think that he remembered but didn't…want to play with us?" Fulton asked timidly.

"If anything he remembered and when we forgot to call, he thought _we_ didn't want him to play with us," Connie said.

"Everything okay?" Casey called from the car.

"Who wants to go to Edina and get him and bring him over here?" Charlie said.

"I'll go," Connie volunteered.

"Me too," Charlie echoed. "Anyone else?"

No one raised their hands and Charlie nodded to Connie to head back to the car that Casey was sitting in.

"What's happening?" Casey said as her son and his friend got into the car.

"Adam's not here," Connie said, buckling her seatbelt, "so we're going to see why not."

"Can't you just call him?"

"No, because something's up."

"Okay." Casey turned on the car and away they flew.

**Line break**

It was a little after eleven-thirty when Adam heard the doorbell ring. He went and saw through the peephole who it was when he noticed his two Duck teammates. He froze.

"Adam, who is it?" Philip asked.

"Ducks," Adam said and opened the doors to his teammates. "Hey."

"Hey," the boy and girl unisoned.

"We're here to get you," Charlie said.

"For what?" Philip asked.

"For the hockey game," Connie said.

"I thought the season was over."

"No, the Ducks are having a pick up game today and apparently Adam forgot."

Adam opened the door further to let Charlie and Connie in. He turned towards his father as he shut the door.

"Can you leave us alone for a few minutes?"

Philip looked at his son, but nodded anyway and turned to his study. Adam watched his father walk away and then led the two to sit on the couch in the living room while he took the chair across from them.

"Nice place," Connie said in a moment of awkwardness.

"What are you guys doing here?" Adam said in astonishment.

"Picking you up for the game," Charlie said.

Connie rolled her eyes.

"Adam, what's _really_ going on?" she questioned.

"You guys didn't call me," Adam responded. "I thought you guys would call and remind me."

"Then why didn't you come anyway?"

"I feel like I'm part of the group but _not_ part of the group. Nobody's ever told me that I'm officially a Duck."

Charlie got up from the couch and got closer to his friend.

"Adam Banks, you are a Duck through and through. Now, get up off that chair, grab your stuff and head out to my mother's car because you're playing with us."

Adam, after a few moments of sitting speechless in his seat, smiled and grabbed his stuff, calling to his father that he was going to go play hockey with the Ducks.

"No, with friends," Charlie corrected.

"Going out with friends, Dad!" Adam shouted back to his father.

**Line Break**

About half an hour later the car arrived back at the lake and Charlie waved his mother away. The rest of the Ducks came over to the trio and started bombarding Adam with question about where he had been the past hour.

"Uh…my house?" Adam said.

"Why?" Tammy said.

"Because, I didn't know if you guys felt that I was your friend the way I felt about you guys."

"We wouldn't have said it in front of you if we didn't think that you were going to show up," Karp said.

"I mean, we were mean to you those times when you first joined, but we're not as mean to you _now_," Peter said.

"Right," Adam said. "so, what are the teams?"

Adam smiled as the Ducks divided into two teams. He got into a faceoff against Charlie and tried to put on the meanest face possible, but couldn't. His smile was too big.

He went home hours later, and even though he was seeing his friends tomorrow, he was too riled up from earlier that day.

His friends were the Ducks.

And they always would be.

**I know I do a lot of these Adam/Ducks friendship stories, but I always think it's interesting because you never really **_**see**_** the team really invite him to be a friend. So, yes, I will continue to do these. So, now that I can write again, I'll see you guys soon!**


End file.
